To say that fishing equipment is crowded art may be the greatest understatement made, as fishermen love any possible improvement or gadget to increase their success and enjoyment of this widespread hobby and sport. Certainly fishing rods are a major equipment piece of fishing. As is well known, many fishermen enjoy night fishing and to that end, many variations in lighted fishing poles have been offered. Perhaps each known variation has at least some fans, with many being widely used. Some poles provide light for walking along a trail at night, as well as during fishing itself. Some poles effectively glow to aid in their night visibility. Many variations exist. What has been needed is an electrically efficient means for a fisherman to sight his rod tip at night. The present apparatus provides this problem solution, along with other unique features.